Our Story Ending
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: Naruto chapter 700 ending with a bit of a twist. FemNaruxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, to be honest, I LOVE Naruto and the manga ending was pretty cool. But, I felt a bit U satisfied and I ddint know why, but then I realized that the reason why I was U satisfied was because I am a HUGE FemNaruxSasuke fan! **

**So, sorry Naruhina and Sasusaku fans! I ship NARUSASU forverveever! So this fic is about a Fem Naruto ending! This fic will include a bit from the chapters 698 and 699 and all of the chapter 700**

**BTW: Is anyone else kinda heart broken that the Naruto manga series is over!?**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Darkness and pain. That was all Sasuke could feel at the moment. His body too beaten, bloodied and weak to even flinch at the intense pain he felt on his right arm.<p>

He weakly commanded his eyelids to open and once he did he was meet with the night sky. Sausuke tried to move his beat ned body, but the pain on his right arm intensified making him grunt. "Ouch."

"Finally awake, huh..." A feminine voice spoke next to him.

Sasuke knew it was Naruto, so he didn't look at her. Instead, he looked down to where his right arm should be and found nothing but a pool of blood and widened his eyes. Looking closely, he saw that Naruto's own arm was gone, too.

"It's as you see it... If we move too much, we'll bleed to death." She said weakly, drained and pale from their fight and blood loss. Her blue eyes staring at the night sky, avoiding eye contact with the man she loved and was nearly killed by.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had realized her feeling fir him not to long before Sasuke had betrayed her and Konoha. The pain of the boy you love threatening you and then leaving you for power had been undberable for Naruto, and for that reason she had tried so hard to forget her deep love for Sasuke but not forget about their friendship so that the pain of betrayal would not be as intense.

Naruto had even gone as far as wishing that she had never fallen in love with the Uchiha. But, she was his only closest friend,the only one who ever reached his heart. He ddint want that anyone, he wanted to be alone and carry all the despair and hatred of the world by himself and he couldn't do that if there was someone out there alive who loved him.

So Naruto did the only thing she could do now to save him... Love him, love him no matter what darkness lies in his heart.

"Just look at you... Why do you insist in getting in my way?" Sasuke's cold tone interrupted her thoughts, but she did not answer.

"I... Feel into darness and gained powers to cut everything in my way. It didn't who it was... I just had to cut all the bonds with everyone..." He moved his head to glance at her bruised swollen face. "But, you never thought of cutting ties with me... No matter what happened..." He narrowed his one good eye at her. "Why do you care so much about me!?"

"Heh... Look at you, talking so much just 'cause you can't move." She weakly smirked.

"Shut up and answer me!"

She fianally turned to him. "That's because you're my friend."

"You already said that before. I won't believe that you went through _this_ just because I'm your friend."

Naruto sighed. _guess it's now or never..._ She thought to herself. "Then, maybe it's because... I love you, Sasuke..."

Sasuke harened his stare. "That's no different than Sakura's reason. What does that even mean to you?"

She turned her gaze back to the night sky, wanting to look away from those black orbs. "If you want me to explain it to you, it's kinda hard... It's just that when you blabber on about carrying everything on your shoulders... I kinda...feel that pain too..."

Sasuke's good eye widened in shock from her choice of words.

"It seems like it really hurts. There's just no way I can ignore it!" She turned to him again and gave a grin. "Well, today I'm hurting all over so there's not much I can do."

Sasuke's stare softened as his mind started to fill with images of a pig-tailed, small, cute, lonely little girl from his last. A girl he had once allowed into his heart and would have willingly given it fully to her if the lust for power had not taken over him.

_Naruto...I knew that in the past you have always been alone. Like me, the last Uchiha, you were cats out. You acted like an idiot on purpose so that people would scold you... Because you wanted them to pay attention to you... At first, I thought that you weren't worth considering at all. That you were just a weakling playing around. _

_But...after seeing you do stupid things and get scolded a lot... For some reason I started to keep my eyes on you. At that time, I had realized that your weakness had started to sink into me too. I couldn't stop paying attention to you... When I saw you trying so hard to creat bonds, it reminded me of my family... We ended up on the same team and that team I started to see as my family. That's why every time I would see you suffer... I would feel that pain,too. As we got stronger, we could closer and I started to fall for you. _

_I was also envious of you. You always walked in front of me like my brother. _

_I wanted to surpass you, and then have you be mine..._

Those were the last thoughts before Sasuke fell asleep.

The next morning, the two Shinobis were woken up from their sleep by the harsh sunr ays of the sunrise.

Naruto groaned. "Ugh. What is this? Heaven!?"

"Looks like we slept until morning." Sasuke said next to her. "Once again, you're still alive."

Naruto tried to move her body, but struggled to do so. "Ugh...Shit! I still can't move my body. And I wanted to punch you until you oppened your eyes!"

Naruto was met by silence for a bit until a surprising sound filled her ears.

Sasuke was chuckling! Downright almost laughing!

She turned her head to him with a widened eye and a dropped jaw. "Wh-What!?"

"Hehehehehe...hehe...Hahahaha!" Sasuke threw his head back slightly and laughed.

Sasuke controlled his laughter back to a chuckle and glanced at her. "Do you still want to fight me even now?"

"Of course! I'm not giving up!"

Sasuke sighed. "I'll admit it." He turned to look at the sky. "I...Lost..." He gave a small smile as he said this.

"Idiot!" She growled. "There are no winners or losers in this fight! I'm just trying to punch some reason into you! There real fight is after this!"

"Hey, Naru." Sasuke spoke to her, using the old nickname he used to call her when they were kids.

"Huh?"

"I finally acknowledged you... You can dissolve the eternal Tsukuyomi once you implant my left eye into Kakashi and I die." He stayed silent for a minute before speaking again. "I wanted to deal with you myself..."

Naruto glared at him. "You... You can't deal with anything if your dead! Live and help me out instead! My dream is for all Shinobi to work and that includes you!"

"Well, even if it sits well with you, what about the rest?"

"Ugh! Stop talking so much crap! I swear I'll beat you up!"

"I might come for your ass again, you know."

"Then, I'll stop you again!" She shouted angrily. "Plus, I don't think you'd do it again anyway!"

He frowned. "How...are you so sure?"

She sighed in frustration. "Don't make me repeat myself! You still do t understand, do you? Huh, who knew you'd be so stupid!" She huffed and glanced back at him. Her eyes widened when she saw a lonely tear fall from Sasuke's black eye, but a small smile made it to his lips again. "Shut up...idiot."

His good mood fadded when one last question came into his head. "Naru... You said that you loved me, didn't you?" He didn't know why this mattered to him so much. Such words had no affect on him, but when Naruto said it he swore that his cold dark heart had stopped for a second. "You know... I can't... I can't have those feeling right now for anyone..."

Naruto gave a small smile herself. "Yeah. I..." Her smile turn sad. "Don't care if you don't love me back, I can understand that... If you're happy, alive, and my friend... I'll be satisfied."

Naruto's heart began to ache. As much as she wanted from him, she would never be selfish enough to ask.

"So... Just don't forget..that I...love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>love it? Hated it? Tell me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Team seven was finally reunited! And the war was over! But, such sweet victories comes with prices. Days after the war ended and the Shinobi were released from the Tsukuyomi, everyone went back to their respected villages to celebrate their victory but to also mourn for their dead.<p>

Hundreds of funerals were for thousands of Shinobis were held. Some were youn, some had lived for quite some time, but all were friends and it hurt to say goodbye.

For Sasuke it was different though. After a lot of political strife, he was allowed freedom. Rather than staying in Konoha, he decided to leave it for a while, saying that he wanted to see the world and how it has changed.

We see our fellow Uchiha dressed in a black cloak and with a bag on his left shoulder saying his farewells to Sakura and Kakashi, the current new Hokage.

"Well, I'll be honest with you..." Kakashi started. "Under normal circumstances, you would impriosoned for life but the only reason you've been pardoned is for your assistance in the undoing of the Eternal Tsukuyomi. Try not to forget however that the main reason you're free is because of Naruto, the real hero of this war..."

Sasuke nodded mindlessly.

"So please take it easy and don't go crazy... It'll be my and Naruto heads who they will take."

"Yeah... Sorry." Sasuke apologized for what felt like the millionth time. 'Sorry' has been the word Sasuke has been forced to say the most lately.

"Youre leaving already?" Sakura asked in a disappointed tone. "Tsunami-sama is almost done with your prosthetic arm of Hashirama's cells."

Sasuke turned to her. "I... Want to see it for myself. How the world looks like. All those things I've overlooked, I have a feeling I'll be able to see them now. And if I miss this chance... I'll never get another." He said. "Plus, there are a few things that have been bothering me."

"Wh-What i-if I told you...t-that I wanted to go with you..." She blushed and looked to the floor. When she received no answer she looked up.

"No... It's my road to redemption. You have nothing to do with my sins."

Sakura sulked. "Nothing to do, Huh?"

She raised her head when she heard footsteps come to her. She looked up and was suddenly flicked on the forehead.

"I'll see you later." He said with a smile. He's been smiling a lot more often lately.

"Thank you..." With that he turned around and walked out through the newly built gates of Konoha. He only got a few miles in before he spotted his blond friend Naruto.

Naruto was wearing a big orange jumpsuit that wasn't her usual one with black shorts and her black sandals. Her hair was back to its usual long pig-tails ending at her waits and her bangs framing her now healed face.

Sasuke stopped and glanced at her with his black and Rinnegan eyes. "I ddint think you'd come..."

Naruto finally looked at him and gave a confident smile. She walked over to him and offered him his old head-band that she had been saving for all these years. "I'm giving this back."

"I'll keep this until we really settle things between us." He grabbed it and gave another smile.

Naruto's cheeks flushed as she saw him smile. She liked the new Sasuke that smiled more. "J-Just make sure you come back soon, okay?" She stared at the floor just like Sakura did before.

Sasuke's eyes softened. There was a time he would have done anything to get her to blush for him like that. He tried so hard when they were kids to impress her and get close to her, to get her to smile at him, to get her to blush for him, to get her t say that she really liked him.

Now he had it. He had someone that loved him, but he wasn't deserving of it...

Sasuke placed the head-band in his pocket and used that same hand to lift Naruto's chin up so that their eyes could meet.

Naruto flicnhed at the sudden touch, but relaxed and just stared at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looed deep into those angelic blue eyes before he leaned further down and pressed his lips to her surprised ones.

Naruto made a sound of surprise and windened her eyes. Her heart started to beat at a very fast pace as her cheeks turned a dark red.

Sasuke pulled away from the surprised kiss. Their second one. "When I get back... I'll be someone worth your love, Naru." He said in a serious tone and with a determined look in his eyes.

Naruto stared at him dumbfounded as he carresed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down again this time to whisper in her ear.

"I promise that I'll come back for you, my Naru."


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter of this mini-series! Please enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>A couple of years later...<em>

In the Academy for ninjas of Konoha, Aburame Shino was finishing teaching his class of rowdy students.

"Today's lesson is ending early. " Shino spoke in his usual boring tone."So be good kids and go home. The reason is..."

His words were interrupted by the shouts of cheers from the students.

"Yeah! Finally over!"

"Bye-bye, Aburame-sensei!"

The students were loudly shouting and speaking amongst each other, but once voice went above theirs. "Hey, everyone!" That voice belonged to a young boy.

This boy is what you would call an exact replica of Uchiha Sasuke. With his fair skin, black ebony hair that spiked in the back and framed his face, and his only eyes you could obviously see the Uchiha genes inside of him. The only thing that characterize him differently from Sasuke was the two wisker birth marks on each side of his cheeks.

His name was Uchiha Minato, named after his grandfather the Yondaime. Though he looked like his father Sasuke, he took more after his mother. He was mischievous, loud, competitive and sometimes too stubborn for his own good.

Minato stood up on his desk and grinned widely. "Today, I'm gonna show you my greatest prank! Who wants to come with me!?"

Behind Minato a girl with pink hair and green eyes scowled and stared disapprovingly at him.

A boy with spiky hair in a pony tail and blue eyes narrowed his eyes at Minato. "Minato, are you stupid? Today is the Gokage meeting. There will be police everywhere!"

"Hn." Minato crossed his arms. "That's why! A real Shinobi will able to get pass them and pull it off! You should come too, Shikada."

After about an hour of trying to convince someone to come with him, no one did. So Mintao just gave them a 'Hn' and went out to do his prank by himself.

"They're all just cowards." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Is t it time?"<p>

Shikamaru asked the Seventh Hokage as he boringly touched his goate. "I heard that the other villages have already arrived."

"Hmm!" The Hokage answered not being able to say anything with ramen noodles stuffing her mouth and her hands typing away on a computer.

Her desk was a mess. Empty cups of ramen, papers, and trash covered it comell tell but this was how the bling Hokage worked best.

"Sevent!"

"There's an issue!"

Udon and Moegi rushed into the Hokage's office with conceded expressions on their now adult faces.

Shikamaru glanced up at them. "Udon? Moegi? Can't this wait? We're going into a meeting right now."

"But this is really urgent! We can't let the other villagers see this!" Udon pressed on.

The Hokage finished the last of her ramen and sighed. "Let me guess... Minato did something again?"

* * *

><p>Minato laughed loudly as he finished his 'master piece'. He was dangling from a rope he tied. Holding a bucket of red paint and a wet paintbrush he finished painting on the Hokage monument and smirked<p>

"I hate the Hokage!" He said loudly, attracting the attention of several more civilians and ninjas from beneath him. "Mom's gonna be here any minute!" He said before he threw the bucket and paint brush and grabbed a shuriken from his black and red jumpsuit that had the Uchiha symbols proudly imprinted on his back. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a shurriken and was about to throw it when a bandaged had suddenly gripped his wrist, making him gasp.

"And just what do you think you are doing, young man!?" Naruto angrily asked as she gave her son a warning glare.

Minato blinked at her in surprise. "I-It's not fair to use the Shunsui no jutsu!"

"Shut up!" She growled and hoped him on the head. "Mom is going to have an I portent meeting. You'll clean this mess up, won't you?" Her question was more of a statement as she dared him with her glare for him to say no.

Minato frowned and looked away from his mother's stare. "Then help me do it!"

Naruto's eyes softened a bit as she heard his words. She relaxed her tense shoulders and grabbed her son, leaping them to the top of the Yondaime's head.

Beneath them, ninjas were staring up at the strange exchange between their Hokage and her troublemaking son. One of those spectators just so happen to be a rather grown up Konohamaru.

Konohamaru crossed his arms and huffed. "Minato did this? Why did he do this in such an important day?"

"Don't be so hard on him." A voice said from behind.

Konohamaru turned around and was met with his former teacher Iruka.

Iruka's aged face smiled up to the Hokage monument. "Minato's mother is always so busy and his father is on mission all the time, he's just trying to catch their attention somehow."

On the Yondaime's head, Naruto set her son gently on the ground and sat across from him. "Minato." She started speaking in a calm and motherly tone. "Now for me all the people in the village are like family. I can't just be your mom anymore..."

Minato frown deepened. "But...you used to spend so much time with us and then you became Hokage..."

Naruto smiled sympathetically and patted his head tenderly. "I know it's been hard for you too... But you must learn to endure it. You're a ninja, aren't you?"

Minato looked up and stared at his mother.

"Tell you what! Your dad and older brother are coming home today! If you get this cleaned up in time and I do whatever it takes to end my meeting quickly, we'll all go out to dinner at Ichiraku's. How does that sound?" She ruffed his hair and gave a wide foxy grin.

Minato blinked in silence for a while before copying his mother's grin.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods near Konoha, Sasuke walked on his own, keeping his guard up for any attacks. His senses were running high as he waited patiently for something to happen.<p>

Sasuke heard a noise crom from behind a large tree and immediately his hand went to his sword and his eyes went to the source of the sound. Staring at the tree for a while, nothing happened, so he went on.

He smirked with a sence of pride filling his heart. _He's getting better at this..._

Atop of a tree, hanging from a branch, a young genin narrowed his eyes at the man. This genin had fair skin, spiky ebony hair, two whisker birth marks on each of his cheek,and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a dark blue high-necked shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on his back, black cargo pants, black ninja sandals, shurriken and kunai bags bandaged to his thigh and hip, and a katana attached to his back.

The young Uchiha genin acrivated his newly gained sharingan eyes and prepared for an attack. He quietly moved down form the tree while grasping his katana and not losing sight of his target. He counted until three before he bursted out from his hiding spot and went to attack.

Before the genin's katana could even scratch his target, Sasuke drew his own out and blocked the attack.

The genin growled and flipped back.

"You're getting better at this." Sasuke said as he swathed his katana. "But, you'll have to work on keeping your chakra low when activating the sharingan... Itachi."

Uchiha Itcahi was Sasuke and Naruto's eldest son. He was as intelligent as his father, but as straightforward as his mother. His goal in life was to someday surpass his father and be as highly respected by the Shinobi world as his mother is, and _nothing_ was going to stand in his way of achieving his goal.

"Pretty soon and you and Minato will be able to fight me seriously."

Itchai narrowed his eyes at his father. "Hn. As if that dobe can reach my level!" He said as he walked pass Sasuke in a huff.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. For as long as he could remembe, Itachi and Minato had always quarreled amongst each other. The two boys just couldn't seem to get along. They fought and insulted each other just like Naruot and he used to when they were kids.

Minato hated that his brother always thought himself better than him and trained hard to catch up to him, while Itachi just couldn't stand his little brother's constant need to get in the way of his training by doing what he thinks we're just foolish atempts to gain attention.

When they arrived to the Konoha gates, the guards let them through with a bow immediately recognizing the Hokage's husband and eldest son.

As they headed toward the Hokage's office, villagers stopped to do what they were doing to stare and bow. As their favorite Hokage's family, they were treated like royalty and given equal respect.

Itachi was happily nodding his acknowledgement to the respectful gestures when he suddenly looked up and saw the Hokage monument. "What in the..."

Sasuke followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. _That couldn't have been anyone but Minato..._ He thought to himself.

"Hn. That idiot. Doing stupid pranks like this just to get mom's attention on such an important day." Itachi scowled.

"Itachi... Go help your brother clean that mess up, I'll head to the Hokage office and wait for your mother to report our mission."

"What!?" Itachi spun around to face his father. "Help him!? Why should I have to clean up after his mess!?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his son. "Just do it. If he's not done by nightfall, our family dinner plans will have to be canceled."

Itachi jaw dropped and glared at Sasuke. "But, dad, you promises me that you would train me after we get back from our mission!"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He walked closer to Itachi and flicked his forehead, making him wince. "Sorry, Itachi. It will just have to wait for another time. Now go."

Itachi stared at him in disbelief for a moment before grunting and turning to leave in a huff.

Sasuke watched his son leave with a sigh. Itachi was so much like him when he was you, and Minato was everything like his mother so it was only natural that the two would clash with ach other more often that ususal...but they were still brothers and should get along better.

* * *

><p>On the Hokage monument, Minato was furiously scrubbing away the red paint from the hard rock of the mountain, wanting to finish up as soon as he can.<p>

"Damn! How long is this gonna take!?" He cursed and scrubbed harder.

"It's your own fault for being stupid, dobe." An arrogant voice said from above him.

Minato growled,recognizing that voice. He looked up and scowled when he saw his older brother sitting on top of the Sandaime's head. "What do _you_ want, teme?"

"Hn. Father sent me to help you clean up, but I have no interest in cleaning up after you."

"Then why the hell are you here!?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter right now. Honestly. Why do you do such stupid things when you know you're just wasting time?"

"Well, what else am I suppose to do!? Dad's to busy training _you_ and going on missions, and mom's too busy being Hokage! I haven't even mastered the Great Fire-Ball Jutsu yet!"

Itachi stared at his little brother. A pang of sympathy and guilt hit him as he kept staring into those onxy eyes. He closed his eyes and sigh.

He grabbed on to the rope holding Minato and started to pull him up.

Minato flet the tug of the rope and looked up. "W-What are you doing, teme!?" He glared up at him.

"Shut up, dobe. You're coming with me." Once helped Minato up, he bragged his writs and started dragging him.

"Where are you taking me?" Minato asked suspiciously.

"Just shut up and trust, will you?"

Minato frowned but kept quite as he followed his brother.

After a fe minutes of not knowing where they were going, they finally stopped in front of a small dock overlooking a large lake. Itachi dragged his brother over to the edge.

"Itachi, why are we here?"

Itachi released Minato from his grip and turned to him. "This is where dad took me to learn the Great Fire-Ball Jutsu. I practiced that jutsu on this dock for days until I finally mastered it."

Minato scowled. "So what? Did you bring me here just to tell me that and gloat?"

"No. I brought you here to teach it to you."

Minato's jaw dropped as he blinked rapidly at his older brother. "W-Why?"

Itachi turned to stare the water. "We may be rivals and have our differences, but we're still brothers. As my outotou, I will always be there for you, so don't be ashamed to ask for help."

"Itachi-nissan..."

Itachi turned around and gave him a wide grin. "Don't give up, Minato. We are the Hokage's sons and Uchihas after all!"

Minato grinned back at him. "Yeah!"

Behind them, two figures watched the two boys interact with satisfied expressions. Those two figures were none other than the two boys parents, Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto giggled. "Well, at least they're getting along better now."

Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah..."

Naruto leaned against him. "Since they haven't gotten along lately, it makes me glad to see them like this ..." She placed a hand over abdomen. "I feel a lot more sure now about being a mom again."

Sasuke chuckled. "How do you think they'll take to the news?"

Naruto giggled again. "Probably not so well at first, they are so selfish and spoiled..." She turned around while still in his embrace, wrapped her arms around her husband's neak and kissed him. "Just like their father."

Sasuke pulled her in for another kiss. "Then this is going to be the most chaotic nine months ever."

"True. But I woukdnt want it any other way."


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter. Don't worry though! You have inspired me to continue this story because you guys asked so nicely.I originally did this fic as a closure to end my pain from the fact that Naruto has ended... V.V I was just going to leave it as a one-shot, but I've decided to do more. **

**And now, I will leave it to your voting. Yes, you the people, get to vote wether you want this fic to be a collection of random one-shots involving the Naruto characters, mainly Fem Naruto and her family, and their children or an actual story with an actual plot and ending. **

**I have to tell you now, that I will have to put this fic on Hold with whatever you chose until The Last Naruto Movie comes out because I like to be as accurate as possible and not stray too far from the original. Sorry, but we all have to wait for a while. **

**Until then, please vote! You can vote on a review or you can send me a message to my account. **

**Love always, HYPERASSGIRL5**


End file.
